


咖啡

by HumanObserver



Series: 他们没有在谈恋爱哦 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanObserver/pseuds/HumanObserver
Summary: 中本悠太从少年时期的某一刻开始，将自己的情感当成一杯咖啡，一个人一天只能得到一杯，不多不少，正好一杯。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, 悠昀
Series: 他们没有在谈恋爱哦 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030377
Kudos: 3





	咖啡

**Author's Note:**

> ooc
> 
> 比喻可能不是很恰当，但是就这样吧

中本悠太多情又专情，他只爱一个人，时间长度只为一天。每天早上他都会比室友早起一分钟，用那一分钟思考：我今天要去爱谁？然后那一天他就用拥抱和亲吻去填满那个人的时间。

中本悠太很自由，他对很多事情都不甚在乎。直播的时候他盯着墙壁发呆，别人发言的时候只转动眼球，用余光去瞄说话的人；被人提起就开朗地笑，嘴里吐出破碎的字句，或真或假，最后换来大家一堂欢笑，然后再悠然回到自己的世界里。

大家说他像日本少女漫画的男主角，所以他找到这些漫画都看了一遍。真的很像吗？他随手把书丢在床上，用力地躺倒在凌乱的被褥上。于是他缠着董思成让他用日语复述漫画里女主角的台词，对着李马克说你就靠近吧，我就在这里不动。

这一切都发生在某一天的某一个时刻，也仅发生在那一天的二十四小时。

他也并非只给每个人一次机会，他反复地爱着身边的人，将所有的感情一股脑地倾倒在那个人身上。但是这一切都会在夜晚他闭上眼睛后清零，他的心就像一杯每天只续一次的咖啡，一天只允许一个人享用。

他说不上是过于在乎周围的人还是不在乎，他就这么混乱地活着，而大家只觉得他自由直率。这是好事还是坏事？他说不上来。

他和董思成上过一次床，在那杯咖啡见底之前。彼时他们还是室友，和文泰一三人一起同住一间房。一切都似乎顺理成章，文泰一的缺席，宿舍昏暗的灯光，还有年轻男性无处发泄的性欲。他们互相啃食着唇舌，唾液从嘴角流下去沾湿衣领，所以他们干脆把短袖都扔在床下。董思成很瘦，悠太摸着他的腰，能数出他的肋骨，他也的确这么干了，在两人缠绵的时候用拇指划过董思成上半身的沟壑，然后交换着湿热的喘息。

悠太插进去的时候董思成难得发出了一声轻叫，音调比平时讲韩语低沉，但是眉眼却又被水汽氤氲着，很媚。他们拥抱着，任由汗水和其他什么体液弄脏床单，悠太在董思成耳边不停地叫他winwin，换来怀里人的索吻，以及拥抱，还有高潮。中本悠太挥霍着那日的情感，一股脑灌进董思成身体里。

那天晚上的性爱到底是一次性的还是长期的，中本悠太没有去定义，处理感情并不是他的强项。但是他确实因此第二天仍然选择去爱董思成，那天的董思成与之前相比更加坦诚，没再拒绝他的拥抱与亲近。这种情况只持续了一周，他们默契地没再提起那一晚的旖旎，悠太也再去爱上其他人，而董思成也没有再讲什么。

中本悠太再回忆起这件事情的时候已经是一年以后，董思成回到了中国，和与他讲着相同语言的成员一起活动，他们之间隔着一片海，很多事情已经讲不清也想不起。中本悠太很难理清那夜为什么会和他做爱，也很难明白他们为什么没有去为那一夜下定义。

中本悠太从少年时期的某一刻开始，将自己的情感当成一杯咖啡，一个人一天只能得到一杯，不多不少，正好一杯。而那天晚上他全然忘记了这件事，递给董思成的那杯咖啡在将要见底之时又从杯中涌出，逼着他去将董思成搂进怀里。

他在某个清晨比闹钟更早醒来，他忽然想到了董思成，想到他在他身下时的喘息和触感，他突然很想去爱他，但是却没有办法实现。

床上的手机屏幕突然亮了起来，他摁掉闹钟，看见昨晚未读的消息，是马克问他明天要不要和大家一起去吃日料。他起身去洗漱，关上厕所门以后他坐在马桶盖上安静了很久。当他起身的时候咖啡杯已经空了。今天是一个例外，他的咖啡给了一个无法接收的人。


End file.
